One Shot
The year 1872 a broken rundown salon can be seen with horses out the front tied up with hay and water aplenty, a sign that says "Patrons a plenty welcome, quest you first and tell your tales" the saloon is called Amego. A man with leather boots a brown hat with a green father and a dirty jacket steps up to the wooden doors, which still rock back and forth from their last actions. The man enters the saloon and finds his way past the tables to the bar and takes a seat at the last remaining stool. Bartender: I see you've finally joined your friends young Davies. Care for a drink. Sam: I've told you before Sully to call me Sam, there's no need for these formalities. And I'll have water on ice, it's still too early for me to be walking like the lizards. Dopey: where you find these strange expressions friend? I've never heard nobody talks like you do. Sam: The words find me Dopey, maybe one-day words won't escape you too. Bartender: here's your drink Sam, hope your belly not to full this evening to sail the whiskey seas. Now if you boys excuse me I need to tend to the other guests. Dopey: So my pap has some new targets on our farm if your interested playing with some arms. Sam: ya know I was just feeling like s one gunpowder would wake me up I say we finish up these here drinks and practice our sharpshooting. Dopey: splendid idea partner. The boys quickly down their poisons of choice and lead some coins for Sully's troubles. On the farm, our two boys can be seen walking down a small path behind the barn leading to an open field with a lockbox and some notes. Dopey picks up the note. Dopey: ah a note from dad. *in a deep voice* "Now my idiot son and his buffoon of a friend I hope you both are not planning on using my guns and ammunition to place holes in my shed again, and don't leave the box unlocked if you do use them these are the third replacement this year and you've yet to pay me back for the first, maybe get a job instead of fooling around, sincerely Weston." Dopey: well I suppose we should put it away probably today huh, he seems pretty upset about the thefts. Sam: no worries he's still buying replacements he can't be too mad, plus if a thief tries to steal our guns now we will just blow them away with our precision. Dopey: Go on then Sam you first. Sam unlocks the lockbox and removes the gun, picks up the ammo and loads it into the chamber. Sam: watch this Dopey. Sam takes aim at a target 13 feet away from him. Sam: you want this gun come and get it punk. one shots all I need. Sam shoots the gun and misses the target completely. Dopey burst out in laughter. Dopey: oh you never do disappoint Sam. Sam: I can do it I swear, one more shot. Sam takes aim and fires again. Miss after miss after miss. Dopey laughter lauded each time. Sam: pass me some more rounds. Dopey: there are none. Sam: what but I never even hit once. Dopey: *imitation sam* "One shots all I need." The End. Category:Story